Frota da Resistência
Frota da Resistência foi um ramo naval pertencente à Forças Armadas da Resistência durante a Guerra fria e a subsequente Guerra Primeira Ordem–Resistência. Aparições *''Age of Resistance - Poe Dameron 1'' *''Antes do Despertar'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Age of Resistance - Rose Tico 1'' * *''Poe Dameron 1'' *''Poe Dameron 2'' *''Poe Dameron 3'' *''Poe Dameron 4'' *''Poe Dameron 5'' *''Poe Dameron 6'' *''Poe Dameron 7'' *''Poe Dameron 8'' *''Poe Dameron 9'' *''Poe Dameron 10'' *''Poe Dameron 11'' *''Poe Dameron 12'' *''Poe Dameron 13'' *''Poe Dameron 14'' *''Poe Dameron 15'' *''Poe Dameron 16'' *''Poe Dameron 17'' *''Poe Dameron 18'' *''Poe Dameron 19'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' * *''Poe Dameron 20'' *''Poe Dameron 21'' *''Poe Dameron 22'' *''Poe Dameron 23'' *''Poe Dameron 24'' *''Poe Dameron 25'' * * * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Phasma'' * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 1'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 4'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 5'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 6'' *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Captain Phasma 1'' *''Age of Resistance - Rey 1'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' * *''Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (romance)'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' *''Star Wars: Droid Repair Bay'' * *''Poe Dameron 26'' *''Poe Dameron 27'' *''Poe Dameron 28'' *''Poe Dameron 29'' *''Poe Dameron 30'' *''Poe Dameron 31'' *''Resistance Reborn'' *''Resistance Reborn'' audiobook * * *''Allegiance 1'' *''Allegiance 2'' *''Allegiance 3'' *''Allegiance 4'' * * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Finn & Poe Adventure'' *''Spark of the Resistance'' *''Spark of the Resistance'' audiobook *''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge * * * *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Graphic Novel Adaptation}} Fontes *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' * *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' * *''Rebel Starfighters Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: The Galactic Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: The Visual Dictionary'' * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Organizações Militares